Sweet Silence
by Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r
Summary: Edward makes a bet with his friends, that he could get Isabella, the girl who never talks, to have a full conversation with him, in front of everyone. Can he do it? Or will something get in the way? What about love... Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a new story! (Obviously!) I hope you like, because I really want you to. Just to let you know, I have no idea where this idea came from, it just came to me the other day, I had to write it. Because it was writing itself inside my head, this is the finished work of my head…. So ENJOY!**

_**Full Summary: Isabella is the girl that everyone knows as 'The girl who never talks.' Edward is the star soccer player, and makes a bet one day with his friends. The bet: Get Isabella to talk to him, in a full blown conversation, where everyone can hear them. Simple right? Wrong. All she does when he asks a question is nod, shake her head, or run away. Not even a sound. But as Edward tries more and more to get her to talk, he sees that her not talking goes deeper than just being stubborn .And he intends to find out the reason behind her not talking. But what happens, when Isabella starts falling for Edward, even though she knows she's not suppose to? What will happen, when Edward starts falling for the silent girl, hard? This story is what happens.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, other than the story idea, but I do wish to own Jasper and Alice though..**_

_**Sweet Silence  
**_**Chapter 1 – Meeting Isabella**

(Isabella's POV)

I got out of my truck, and walked slowly towards the front office, trying hard not to move too much. Remembering vividly, what happened last night.

_Flashback:  
I walked into the house from my car, keeping as quiet as possible. But alas, I was not quiet enough. I heard him and her coming downstairs, and I ran towards the kitchen to make dinner. I got there just before they did, and didn't have enough time before they pulled my hair, to pull out the ingredients for tonight's dinner. I was pulled up against the wall, and then pushed roughly towards the ground. 'Oh? So I'm not good enough to be pushed to the ground? Just towards it?' I thought sarcastically to myself._

"_MARIE!! WHERE IS OUR DINNER? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE READY TWO MINTUES AGO?" roared the angry guy in front of me. I never knew why he called me by my middle name, but who cares. I wished I could answer his question, but I knew not to talk when they were like this. I knew to just let it go, or it would get worse._

_The woman in front of me, I would not say or think her name, came forwards, and slapped me hard across my cheek. She didn't do the damage to me that was hard to cover up. What she did was just little things, mainly words. He was the one who hurt physically. Her, she hurt mentally. So while she slapped me, she was telling me things like, how no one is going to want me, or how no one cares enough to help. Those kinds of things, but I had heard them all before, so I just zoned her out, which I realized was mistake number two of this evening. The first being, not having dinner ready on time. _

"_MARIE!! YOU WILL NOT IGNORE HER! YOU WILL LISTEN TO HER AS SHE TALKS TO YOU!" yelled the guy who was supposed to be watching me, and keeping me safe. Yet he was the guy who was causing the most damage to me. 'Oh, how I wish I had someone to help me,' I thought. But alas, as this so called lady said, no one helps someone damaged. And that means me. I'm sure she's right, I just don't want to believe her, but somewhere deep down, I knew she was right. _

_In response to what he said, I just nodded, and looked like I was paying attention, when really I was watching the guy out of the corner of my eye. I watched as he went into the living room, waiting his turn. Waiting his turn to torture me, hurt me, and make me suffer like I knew I was supposed to be. I knew that I was being hurt for a reason, but it's a reason that was still unknown to me. Maybe I did something they didn't like, or maybe I hurt them somehow. But as far as I was concerned at this point, I don't think I did anything, they just want to hurt me, because they can._

_The person in front of me, being the woman I'm supposed to love, kept hitting me, and saying things that were said to hurt me. Said, knowing they hurt me, not just guessing they hurt me. After a while, she finished and called the man back in, saying he could have his fun. She went and sat down on the counter to watch. She always watched. She liked to watch. I know she does, even if she won't admit it. I know she does. Otherwise she would leave whenever this happened, and I know he doesn't make her watch, because he never touches her. Never grabs her arms to force her into a chair and watch. She willingly watches the whole thing, and it makes me sick. _

_The man came back in, only to drag me up off the floor by my hair, and into the counter, my lower back hitting it hard. He let go, and I dropped like a rock to the ground. Where I stayed until he picked me up again, and he lifted his hand to hit me…_

_End Flashback_

I was startled out of my memory by someone running into me. I fell to the ground, and cried out in my head, staying silent. Silent, like I had since I moved here. Since I had since the beatings started. I looked up, once the pain ended, and realized that I was right outside my class. I took notice of the person who ran into me.

He was big to start. And when I say bug, I mean HUGE! He had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Well, somewhat brown. They were brown on the outside, but as you went in, the color changed to blue as it went along, then it switched to black. The black being the pupil. I thought it was a really cool eye color, compared to my boring brown eyes.

He turned around as he hit me, and when he fully turned around, reached down to help me up. When his hand came close to me, I flinched away, and picked myself up off the ground. I saw him look at me funny, and then his face changed expressions. I flinched again, thinking he was going to hit me, when he raised his hand up. But it just stayed there, in mid-air, waiting, until I realized why it was there. He was waiting for a high-five.

I slowly lifted my hand, and met his. I looked him right in the eye, something that would have gotten me hit if I was at ho- I shook my head, clearing that though. I wasn't there. I reminded myself, I'm at school. No thinking about what happens when school ends.

"Hey! I'm Emmett. You are?" the guy asked. I thought he was talking to someone else, so I just stood there thinking about how I was going to get out of this conversation. "Hello?" he waved a hand in front of my face, and I blinked as I pulled my head back quickly, being startled. Well, let's just say that the bruise on my neck didn't like that. So my face scrunched up in pain for about one second, before going back to its normal emotionless state.

I nodded to him, letting him know I was listening. But never opening my mouth. Not trusting him to not hurt me if I did. I looked at my watch to realize that I only had one minute left before the bell rang. I moved my hand in a circle to hurry him up. But it didn't work.

"Are you going to answer my question? Who are you?" I couldn't answer that question without speaking, and if I didn't leave now I would be late, so I turned and walked through the doorway and into my class. As I turned to go towards my seat, I saw that Emmett followed me. So he has the same class. Great. He sat down in the front, and I sat in the back.

This was English, so we were talking about the reports that were due next week, on any book that was more than 700 pages long. We were to write an essay, on the plot, setting, and the characters, and how they helped each other develop into a full-blown story. I had already finished mine the day we got it, so I don't have to worry about that. I knew that was the only thing we were going to talk about today, so I pulled out my I-pod and listened to my favorite song ever. 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera.

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enoughhhhhh

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

I always loved that song the most because it resembled my life so well. All the hurt and pain that those two caused, just made me who I was. I wish it never happened, but I can only wish. The bell rang just as the song ended. 'Wow, I never thought that song was long, guess I was wrong.' I thought to myself as I gathered my stuff up.

Before I got up from my seat, I was pushed back down, roughly. I winced as my back started hurting, along with the rest of my body from the seat connecting with my bottom quicker then usual. I looked up and saw the boy from earlier. Guess he didn't like me not answering him.

"Why didn't you answer me? Do you know who I am? Answer me!" He yelled, causing me to flinch back into my seat, for fear of what happened last night happening again, in the middle of school. To answer him, I just shrugged, and then nodded. Not opening my mouth, in fear that it would upset him more.

"Emmett! Just leave her alone!" called another guy from the door. He seemed to be one of Emmett's friends, but I was thankful for him helping me in anyway anyone would. As I looked more closely, I saw that he had bright, emerald green eyes, and messy, bronze hair that I've never seen before. I saw he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a soccer jersey with the number 4 on the front. My only guess was that he played soccer. 'Wow, I'm guessing a lot today' I thought silently to myself. I also noticed that he was carrying his school stuff in his left arm.

"Edward, just go away. She won't answer me, so I'm trying to get her to." Emmett told the guy, Edward apparently. But Edward just stayed there and looked at me silently, as I looked back. I reminded myself of what he saw when he looked at me. A girl with brown hair and plain, boring brown eyes. That never smiled or laughed anymore. Never even talked to anyone, didn't have any friends. Maybe had a bruise here and there, from falling, but really from being hit by those two disgusting, inhuman, as-

"Edward!" Emmett yelled at him. His snapped up to Emmett, as his name was called. He cocked his head in a way that looked like a puppy, and lifted one eyebrow. It was just too funny, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. I quickly moved my hand over my mouth, and just sat there. I didn't think anyone heard me, but apparently I was wrong, again.

Edward looked back over at me amazed, like he had never heard me laugh before. Oh, yeah. He hasn't. I looked away, as Emmett told Edward to get in here. Edward walked in, and up to Emmett. And I noticed just how tall Edward was. He wasn't as tall as Emmett, but he was taller than me, taller than Cha- No! I will not think about him. I will not think about that vile, creature that hurt me in every way possible for a human.

"Edward, how did you manage to get her to giggle?" Emmett asked. Edward was still looking at me funny. I cocked my head to the side, and lifted my eyebrow just like he did. He understood and started laughing. He put his hand over his mouth to try and stop laughing. But he failed miserably, when I turned my head the other way, and raised my other eyebrow. I noticed that his laugh sounded musical, I a small smile played across lips. The first smile in a long time, even if it was small. Edward noticed and immediately stopped laughing. He looked at me amazed again.

He shook his head slightly, and turned to Emmett. "I don't know. All I did was this." He tilted his head to the side again, and raised his eye brow again. It was yet again too funny to not laugh. So I did, well, I giggled again. And I again, raised my hand up to my mouth to stop giggling. "Ah, that must be it then. Huh? Who knew I could make the silent girl giggle, by tilting my head." He then tilted his head to the other side and raised his other eye brow. I giggled again, this time not raising my hand. I felt like I could trust Edward for some reason.

I knew I still had a smile on my lips, so I turned my face away, and picked up my bag, not wanting to be late to my next class. I nodded to Emmett, who was still stunned that I did anything, and I nodded to Edward, as I gave him a little wave goodbye. It was more action than I ever did to anyone, and I knew that he knew it. As his face showed pure shock as I did. But eventually he pulled himself out of his shocked state, and waved back.

_This is going to be a long day! _I thought to myself as I walked towards Math. But before I got ten feet away from the door, I heard my name being called.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was walking towards the field for soccer practice, during my free period. I was walking toward the class room where Emmett had his first period, and I had my third period, to drop of my stuff, when I heard Emmett still inside. I walked up to the door to get a better look at what was going on. I leaned around the doorway, and just watched as Emmett yelled at this girl, who had done nothing but ignore him. Finally I could take him yelling at her anymore.

"Emmett! Just leave her alone!"I called to him still, in the doorway. I don't know why, but I felt like if I walked in, then she would be scared of me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me for some other reason unknown to me. I'm sure Alice knows why I feel this way, she's always seeing something or another going on.

"Edward, just go away. She won't answer me, so I'm trying to get her to." Emmett told me. I looked more closely at her, and realized this was the girl that everyone was talking about, the girl who never talked, or laughed, or even smiled. She never made any contact with anyone, just went her own way. That was probably why she wasn't talking to Emmett. But she could just give up on the no talking thing, right?

"Edward!"Emmett yelled at me, breaking me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up to meet his. I cocked my head to the side, and raised an eyebrow, waiting to be told something by Emmett. But before he could, I heard a small giggle, coming from Emmett's left. I looked back over at her, to realize that she was the one who giggled. I only knew this because she had her hand over her mouth, like she was trying to stop giggling.

I knew I was staring at her amazed that I had the power to make the non-talking girl to giggle. Emmett called me into the room, so I walked in, still looking at her. I heard Emmett asking me a question, just barely managing to hear all of it.

"Edward, how did you manage to get her to giggle?" I was still watching her, as she cocked her head to the side, and raised one of her own eyebrows. It took me a while to figure out what she was doing, but when I did, I laughed. She was COPING me! I raised my own hand up to my mouth, to try and stop laughing, when she tilted her head the other way, and raised her other eyebrow. I started laughing again.

I stopped laughing immediately, when I noticed she had a small smile on her lips, which came from me being there! I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, while I turned to Emmett.

"I don't know. All I did was this." I tiled my head to the side again, and raised an eyebrow. And yet again, not even five seconds after I did it, I heard that giggle again. That most wonderful, and beautiful giggle. WAIT! Where did that thought come from? "Ah, that must be it then. Huh? Who knew I could make the silent girl giggle, by tilting my head." I tiled my head again, but this time to the other side, to see what would happen. And I raised my other eyebrow.

As if right on cue, she started giggling, not even trying to stop it with her hand. She turned her face away, but I noticed the small blush creep up her face. She picked up her bag, and walked over to where I was. She nodded to Emmett, and then nodded to me, but she added a little wave to it with her hand. It was more action than she had ever done to anyone, and I was shocked that I was to me. I broke out of my trance, enough to wave back.

After she had gone a couple of strides, I called her name. She turned around and looked at me. I walked up to her slowly, automatically knowing that if I walked to fast it would scare her. She looked at me funny for doing so, but seemed happy I did. 'I wonder why' I thought, but the thought soon vanished from my mind, when she gave another little smile to me.

"Do you mind if I walked you to your next class?" I really did want to spend more time with her, but I didn't know how. I was really happy, when she shook her head no, and waited for me to finish walking to her. When I reached her, she grabbed my hand in hers, and pulled me towards another class room, that seemed to be hers. I was too stunned to refuse.

**A/N- How'd you guys like this chapter? It's a new story that I really want to work on, so either way if you guys liked it or not, I'm going to keep updating.**

**And as for my other stories, I will be updating soon, just not as soon as I wished for. I know schools been out for a while, so I don't have an excuse, but my parents work me hard over the summer, and I have horse-back riding camp to go to, and the vacation to Rome, and all sorts of other things. **

**SO, GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND FILL OUT THE POLL ON THE TOP!! PLEASE!!!!!! I ONLY HAVE THREE PEOPLE FILL IT OUT SO FAR!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: She Talks?

**A/N- Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes in anything, spelling, grammar, etc….  
Disclaimer:  
Me: I own Twilight! (Waits a bit) YES!!!! NO ONE CORRECTED ME!!!!  
Alice: You don't own Twilight.  
Me: But you didn't say anything when I said it. So HA!  
Alice: That's because it was a split-second decision. And I had to come all the way from Forks, just to say you don't own Twilight.  
Me: Fine. I don't own Twilight. But I wished I did. Well, just Alice and Jasper so then they couldn't tell me to say I didn't own them, or maybe they could. Could they? Can't they? Oh I don't know. I don't own Twilight! Or any of the characters! I only own this plot line! Sort of!**

_**Sweet Silence  
**_**Chapter 2- The bet**

_What happened last time in 'Sweet Silence':  
__"Do you mind if I walked you to your next class?" I really did want to spend more time with her, but I didn't know how. I was really happy, when she shook her head no, and waited for me to finish walking to her. When I reached her, she grabbed my hand in hers, and pulled me towards another class room, that seemed to be hers. I was too stunned to refuse._

(Edward's POV)

As we walked, I thought about the electricity that was running through our hands. It started when she grabbed my hand, and continued, because she never let go. I was in too much of a daze to figure out what it meant. I'd have to ask Alice later.

We walked into the classroom, and I realized it was mine too. _'How come I never noticed her before?'_ I thought as she pulled me to her seat, and sat me down next to her. _'Was my seat next to her too? Why have I never noticed any of these things before? Was it because she was that quiet?' _Well, whatever it was, I was glad I noticed now. Isabella really is a beautiful girl, now that I notice her.

The teacher walked in then, and called the class to attention. Apparently we had to do a report with a partner on some Math person. We got to decide who our partners were, and who we were doing, we just had to tell the teacher both.

I looked at Isabella, and she nodded in response to my unspoken question of her being my partner or not. I was thankful I asked (somewhat…) because the next second, when I turned back around, Tanya came up to me, with Lauren and Jessica not far behind.

"Hey, Edward. You like want to be my like partner? We could totally like work together? Right? Wouldn't that like totally be like awesome?" Tanya asked, well, more like whined but you get my point. **(A/N- Sorry about this! I mean no offense to those who like Tanya, but I don't, and this is my story!) **I mean, how many times can you say like in one sentence before the word like takes over?

I must've had a look of bewilderment on my face, because I heard a small giggle beside me, that I knew came from Isabella. From the corner of my eye, I saw her cover her mouth with her hand, to stop herself from continuing. I looked back at Tanya in time to see her glaring at Isabella.

"Tanya, one, I already have a partner. So no, I won't be yours. Two, I never wanted to be. Three, stop glaring at Isabella, she didn't do anything." Tanya ended up glaring at me instead after that statement. But I don't care. So many people glare at me for being the star soccer player, what's one more? And Tanya at that. So I wasn't concerned.

"Yes she like did. She like laughed at like me. And she like took you like away from like me." I never knew 'like' could be used in so many different ways. But somehow Tanya seemed to fit as many 'likes' into her sentences as possible. And the more mad she is, the more 'likes' there are.

"Tanya, she didn't laugh. She giggled. There is a difference. I know your brain might not be able to comprehend that, but there is." I heard another small giggle from beside me. "And also, she never took anyone away from me. I went to her, not the other way around, so back off." My voice started rising in the end, and I saw Isabella flinch back in fear, but I didn't have enough time to think about that before the bell rang.

Isabella ran out the door with all her stuff already packed. I guess she started packing when this started. Lucky her. I now still have to deal with Tanya, but now also Lauren and Jessica since there was no one else around. They all came at me, while I gathered up me stuff for next period, which just so happened to be gym.

I put my stuff, not to gently either, into my bag, and stood up. I walked through them as I walked towards the door. They seemed to follow me, so as soon as I was outside the door, I took off running for the soccer field. I was being pulled out of gym for soccer practice today.

After awhile I slowed down, knowing that those three would never run a day in their lives. As I walked, I thought about my day so far. I thought I was going to practice soccer during first period, it being my free period and all, but nope. Emmett had to get me interested in something before I could even start. He's just a big idiot, but he's still my friend.

"Edward! Heads up, man!" called Jasper from the field. I looked up as the ball came at me. I reacted fast, catching the ball in mid-air, right before it hit me in the face. "Nice catch man. Sorry about that. I kicked it at the wrong angle."

"It's ok Jasper. You know I would've caught it. I have the fastest reflexes here." I responded to Jasper's concern.

"I know that, I only called out to you because you seemed deep in thought about something. So… what's going on? What's got your attention?" Jasper seemed interested about what I was going to say.

I didn't know what to say though. I mean, I didn't know myself what was going on. Maybe Alice or Rose could help. I would have to wait till lunch though to ask. As for now, let's see… what can I say to Jasper that he'd believe…

"I'm just thinking about the next soccer game against the Seattle Roughriders. I can't wait to beat them! It's going to rock! I know we'll win, won't we guys? Aren't we? Come on guys?" I yelled the last part to the whole team, and got responses of 'yeah!'s and 'Hell Yes!'s. We knew we were going to win, because we had practiced day after day, to get ready for this game. They always beat us when we played them. This was our time to beat them! I ran over to join up with the rest of the team, and we got started practicing.

**(A/N- I'm sorry again guys! But, I have no idea what they do in a soccer practice, so I'm just going to skip this part, ok? Ya with me? Good.)**

We finished practicing, just as the first bell rang for lunch. We all went into the center of the field for our next practice time.

"Ok guys. That was a great practice, but we need to practice again after school. Ok? So no getting detention, Tyler. That means you to." The coach said, pointing to Tyler, the weakest part of our team.

"So, what if I already have detention, sir? What would that mean?" Tyler asked.

"Just come here. I'll talk with your teacher about it. Which teacher is it with, Tyler?" The coach responded.

"Um, Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, sir. I kinda-" Tyler started.

"I don't want to know what you did to get in trouble, I just don't want it happening again, got it?" Tyler nodded in response. "Now then, the rest of you. No getting in trouble, ok?" We all nodded back to him. "Now go eat lunch. We need all of you to be ready for practice later." The coach then walked off, leaving us to chat for a few minutes, as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"So, Edward," Jasper started again. "Was the game really what you were thinking about earlier?" he finished is question. Everyone else looked like they weren't listening but I knew they were.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked, spotting Isabella walking towards the cafeteria. Apparently Jasper noticed too, because he asked,

"Does it have anything to do with Isabella? The silent girl of the school?" His question got the full attention of the rest of the team. I knew I couldn't lie to him, he was my best friend.

"Yes," I finally whispered. Jasper heard me though, which is what I was hoping wouldn't happen.

"Really? Why?" he asked in return.

"Emmett was yelling at her earlier, and I stopped him. But for some reason I can't get her out of my head." I shook my head for emphasis.

"Dude, that's the same for me, but with Alice. Are you sure you're not in love?" I thought about it, and come to think, I might be.

"I might be, Jasper. I don't know. I haven't even heard her say anything," I joked. It seemed to work, everyone laughed, and seemed to forget about it. Except Jasper, as he laughed, his look told me we were going to talk about this later. I just nodded at him, telling him I understood.

But apparently not everyone forgot about it. Mike was still looking for revenge from when I took away his 'girlfriend' in tenth grade.

"Hey, how about we make a bet, Edward," He asked.

"Depends, what about?"

"I bet you $50 that you can't get Isabella to talk to you, in a full conversation, in front of everybody." I was about to say that it was impossible, when everyone else said that they would also bet me $50 for the bet. I could either win $550 or lose that amount on something that was next to impossible.

"How long do I have?" I asked. I was never one to turn down a bet that high. And they knew that.

"You have until the dance in two months. Can you do it? Or are you chicken?" Mike started doing the chicken flapping with his arms. He looked just retarded doing it, so I laughed at him. Apparently he took that as I accepted the bet, and walked away looking proud. Everyone else followed him, except Jasper. I stopped laughing when they walked away.

"What just happened?" I asked cautiously, to Jasper.

"Um, I think you just made a bet for $550 that you could do the impossible. I think, I'm not entirely sure though." He shook his head, and continued. "But, I've got to go if I don't want to be killed by your sister. Or mine, for that matter. SO bye! You might want to come to."

"No, I'll catch you later. Tell Alice and Rose, I'll see them after practice at my house. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking, Jasper. Now go, before the kill you." I laughed at him, as he ran in terror now, after what I said. I didn't realize how long I was there, just standing, thinking about things. But I was pulled back to reality by something behind me.

"Why are you just standing there?" It was a small voice. One I had never heard before, so I wondered who it was. I turned around and was shocked at who I saw.

(Isabella's POV)

I waited for him to catch up, but he was walking to slow, and I didn't want to be late for my next class after the encounter with Emmett. So I reached out, and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards our next class. Which just happened to be the same class, and he just happened to sit next to me.

I thought about what happened when I grabbed his hand. That electric zap that ran through our hands that kept happening while our hands touched. He had to feel it too, right? I'm not going crazy? Or are all the hits finally coming back to hurt me? Make me go crazy from being hit by your own fa-

NO! I won't think about that. I'm in my safe place now. They can't harm me. No matter what I do. They can't harm me here. This is a public place, they would never hurt me in a public place. Of course that's exactly what I thought before they starting hitting me at my previous safe place. Nowhere is safe anymore. Not while they're still free. They can find me anywhere. They can hurt me anywhere. And no one will know. No one will care.

I really need to stop thinking like this before I do go crazy. Either from thinking about THEM or from the zaps that keep coming through my arm and into my heart. The zaps are like little reminders that no one will care. Each zap is each person. Each person is something else that won't care if I live or die. I might just do that. Get rid of my life….

I was startled out of my thoughts as Edward moved, pulling my arm, our hands still holding the others. He was looking at me, like he was getting ready to ask me a question. I nodded at him, saying I would, even though I didn't know what I was saying yes to. I just felt like I could trust him. Like he's not like the others. Maybe he's not, maybe he's good. I hope he is, I need someone to trust.

Tanya, the school bitch, then decided to come up to us, well, Edward. She didn't care about me. No one did. No one even notices me. Of course, that's what I aim for, but ya know? I noticed Lauren and Jessica following her. Like they do everywhere. Their like lost puppies or something, and Tanya is the only thing they found in the middle of the desert.

"Hey, Edward. You like want to be my like partner? We could totally like work together? Right? Wouldn't that like totally be like awesome?" Tanya asked, well, more like whined. Gosh, she is so annoying. How can anyone stand her? Her voice is nasally, and it sounds like she's shrieking even though she's not. I wonder what it would be like it she was shrieking. I shuddered slightly.

I looked at Edward, and a giggle slipped out. WHAT IS WITH ME AND GIGGLING TODAY? It just seems to be around Edward though. Maybe because he's nice. I looked at him again, and giggled silently from behind my hand. His face was priceless. It was pure horror at the concept of having to work with Tanya on something for school. He also looked like he was lucky he managed to get me to work with him. (I figured out what we were doing after looking at the board, I know, smart!)

"Tanya, one, I already have a partner. So no, I won't be yours. Two, I never wanted to be. Three, stop glaring at Isabella, she didn't do anything." Edward said. Wait, Tanya was glaring at me? I looked at her, but she was glaring at Edward now. I guess his comments affected her. I wanted to say something to her right there, but I knew I would get in trouble, so I didn't. I just sat there wondering where the need to protect Edward came from.

"Yes she like did. She like laughed at like me. And she like took you like away from like me." I barely heard anything of what Tanya said, because I was too deep in thought. But I did notice when Edward said something next, because it made me laugh.

"Tanya, she didn't laugh. She giggled. There is a difference. I know your brain might not be able to comprehend that, but there is." I know she had a small brain, it's just that nobody wanted to point it out to her. But Edward just did, and he's supposed to be popular? "And also, she never took anyone away from you. I went to her, not the other way around, so back off."

I flinched from the volume of his voice. It was the same volume as Ch- NO! I will not think his name. He doesn't deserve that respect even inside of my head. It was the same volume as the evil back home raised his voice to before he starts hitting me, and then proceeds to get louder the harder he hits.

The bell rang, and I hurried out of the classroom, my stuff being in my bag, since I never took it out to begin with. I knew we weren't going to need any of it today. I looked back over my shoulder at Edward one last time, and saw the three of them walk towards him as he got his stuff together. I saw him push his way through them and out the door.

By this time I had reached my next class, and headed inside. I walked to my window seat, and sat down. As I looked out my window, I noticed I could see the soccer field from here. And I could see Edward walking towards it. Didn't he have class? Was Tanya and them that bad?

As I watched I saw the ball fly towards his head. I moved forward in my seat to see what happened. A blonde guy had kicked the ball at the wrong angle, and it went flying towards Edward. But Edward managed to catch it before it hit him. He had quick reflexes. He and the blonde guy had a conversation together, and walked towards the other guys out there.

I heard the chair next to me move, and saw someone sit down out of the corner of my eye. It was my neighbor for the whole year, but she's never said anything to me, so I was happy. She seemed like a really hyper person, and I don't get along very well with people like that. Their just too… happy for me to be around.

"Hi! My name's Alice. What yours?" she said next to me. I turned towards her, just as the teacher came in and called the class to attention. It gave me the opportunity to write instead of speak without looking retarded.

(**Bella**/_Alice_/ Bella's thoughts)

**Isabella, but call me Bella please. I don't like the name Isabella.**

_Ok. My name is really Mary Alice, but I don't like my first name. So I have people call me by my middle name instead. This class is really boring huh?_

**Yeah it is. But we have to live with it. **I looked out the window while she wrote a response to whatever she found fit to answer. I notice Edward was really good when playing soccer. A small smile came across my face while I watched. I felt the note in my hand, and opened it.

_What are you looking at?_

**Just the soccer field, watching them practice. They're really good.**

_Yeah I know. I'm dating the blonde one. Well, the blonde one, that actually has some muscle. Not the other one. His name is Jasper. The copper headed one is Edward, the other blonde one is Mike, the brown headed one is Tyler, and the one with curly brown hair is Emmett. The other side consists of Mike's brother Kyle, the red head, Scott, the red head with blonde streaks, Matt with black hair, Braden with the brown and red streaks, and then Eric the one with bad skin. The one sitting on the bench is the replacement, he's Justin. He's the one with black hair and red streaks._

**Yeah, I know Edward and Emmett. How do you know them?**

_I know them because Edward's my brother, and Emmett is Jasper's sister's boyfriend. How do you know them?_

**Oh, Emmett ran into me this morning, and starting yelling at me to talk, and Edward told him to leave me alone. I wanted to thank him for that by the way. Could you maybe tell him that? If you get the chance.**

_Not to be rude or anything, but why don't you tell him? Then it has more meaning behind it. He would really like it. _

**Because I'm not really a fan of talking, if you can't tell already.**

_I noticed. Sure, I'll tell him. You're really fun to talk to by the way._

**Thankx Alice. No one's ever said that to me. Of course no one's talked to me either, but you know….**

She read what I wrote and started to laugh quietly. I joined her, and she stopped laughing immediately.

_Did you just laugh?_

**Um, yeah. Y?**

_I've never heard your laugh before. You're always so quiet. You should laugh more, it's a really beautiful laugh._

**Thanks. I'll try to laugh more. I seemed to be giggling more today though…** I giggled quietly, thinking about earlier, and Edward's expressions. He really is funny when he wants to be.

_What do you mean?_

**I mean, your brother can be funny if he wants to. **I looked out towards the soccer field, and saw the, talking about something, and Edward was looking troubled. I wonder what they were talking about.

_We should start packing up. It's almost time to go._

**Ok. ** I handed her the note back, and saw Edward and them coming up to the cafeteria. I guess it really was almost time to go.

_Hey, do you want to sit with me, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie (Jasper's sister) at lunch today? We would love for you to join us?_

**Um, I'm not sure.**

_Come on Bella! Please? You're more fun to talk to then a lot of people. I'm sure we could become friends. What do you say? At least think about it before you turn down the offer. We could try to be friends. I'll give all the time you need to become my friend._

**Ok. I'll sit with you at lunch today. I make no promises about tomorrow though. And, if you're willing to give me time, I would like to become your friend Alice.**

She squealed just as the bell rang, so nobody heard but me and her. I laughed with her, and everyone turned and looked at me funny. I blushed and looked down.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go eat, and ignore everyone else. Ok?" Alice asked. I nodded to her, and looked out the window once more. I saw Edward standing there talking to just Jasper. I guess everyone else went to lunch. I watched as Jasper went to the cafeteria, but Edward stayed where he was. "Are you coming?"

I turned back around to her, and nodded. I walked with her outside, and we walked around the corner of the building. We were alone, so I decided to ask her something.

"Hey, Alice?" She looked shocked I said something, but she was quick to recover.

"Yeah?" she asked her voice a little dazed.

"Would you mind going to the cafeteria by yourself?" She looked at me funny, before saying,

"Why?" I knew it was my turn to explain, and I better explain quickly, because I heard people coming. My hearing was better than everyone else's, because when you live in fear, your senses seemed to get better.

"Because I want to go met up with Edward. I saw him earlier" I asked her, just as the two girls and one guy walked around the corner. Alice nodded at me, before turning to the three of them.

"Who are you talking to pixie?" the guy asked. He acted like I wasn't here. But I'm used to that.

"Why do you want to know James?"Alice said in return. She started to turn away, before he said something, and she did a complete circle, coming back around to face him.

"Because the sound was nice," he answered. Apparently not only Alice liked my voice, this James guy did too. Alice looked at me, and I shook my head no quickly. I didn't want anyone to know I talked to certain people. I would be questioned considerably more.

"I was talking to myself. Happy? You like my imaginary friend's voice. How cute." Alice said sarcastically. I silently thanked her for keeping my talking a secret, even though I don't know why she did.

"You have an imaginary friend?" asked the girl to James' left. She was a blonde, but had pink highlights. The highlights seemed to take over, like she tried to die in pink, but it didn't work. She probably didn't use the dye right, stupid blonde. **(A/N- I have nothing against blonde's either! One of my best friends is a blonde, and another of my friends acts like a stereo-typical blonde, but is really a brunette)**

She also had pink eyes that matched her hair streaks. You could easily tell they were contacts, as she kept blinking whenever she could.

"Like you should be talking Ashley! You used to have one last year, and I bet you still do. And plus, good luck next time with the dye. You might want to ask your baby brother. Even he would do it better then you, and he's only two!" I giggled quietly, and quickly put my hand in front of my mouth.

"Oh shut up! Pixie!" said the other girl. She had blue eyes, and was in need of a serious hair make-over. Half of her head was blonde with red streaks, the other half was blonde with blue streaks. No offense to the red, white, and blue, but it didn't look good on her. Plus it looked like it was from a while ago, like the fourth, and it still hadn't come out.

"You first, loser! You always want to be number one, why don't you be number one at being quiet. Oh, wait. My bad. You can't. You're mouth is too big to be kept shut in order to not say something. And what happened to your hair? What did you do, use permanent hair dye? Oh my god, that's what you did, didn't you. Oh my gosh. You really are an idiot. Wow." Alice's comeback was a lot better than hers.

"Be quiet pixie," James said. Alice looked ready to kill. I back away from her, slightly afraid of her now. But not that much, she really is a good friend so far. And she' really good at telling these guys off. I guess she's had a lot of practice.

"Oh my GOSH! Why do you three idiots keep calling me that! My name is Alice, not Pixie! I may be small, but I am one hell of a lot better than you. I have boyfriend, unlike you two Ashley, Miranda. And I have actual friends, who actually like me, unlike you, James. SO you know what? Shut up, and leave us alone!" She grabbed my arm lightly, and pulled me away from them, and towards Edward who was still standing there.

She dropped me off behind him, and turned around and went the long way around, so he didn't see her go by. She really was a good friend. I didn't deserve her. I looked around to make sure no one was around to tell the evil ones back home. There wasn't, everyone was eating or in classrooms.

"Why are you just standing there?" I asked him. He looked shocked when he turned around and realized it was me who had spoke. He just kept staring in disbelief, and eventually I blushed and looked down.

"D-d-did y-you just s-s-speak?" he stuttered. I nodded to him. That seemed to calm him down, until he realized what that meant. "But you've never talked to anyone before. Why are you now?" I knew he would ask that.

I shrugged. I really didn't know why I felt like I could trust him, but I did.

"But, why me?" He kept asking questions.

I shrugged again, not really knowing what to say. He just nodded, trying to understand everything that was going on.

"But why now?" I wished he wouldn't have asked that. But there's no turning back time. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Because no one's around, but you and me." I turned my head away from him, and saw the cafeteria. Alice was looking through the only window that was pointed at us, and when she noticed I was looking, she gave me a thumbs-up, and turned back around to keep people from coming to the window. I smiled a little bit at her back.

"Why would it matter it someone's around?" Now for the difficult question. I turned back towards him, the smile sliding from my face. My eyes were still downcast as I answered.

"I don't trust easily." I had mumbled the answer, so I didn't know if he heard me or not. He did.

"Why does you not trusting easily have to do with not talking? Did something happen? Why do you seem to trust me?" He kept firing questions at me. He was really curious. I guess that's what you get when you start talking after 13 years of not talking at school.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer those questions. Your sister is looking for you." I grabbed his hand, ignoring the electric zaps as best as I could, and pulled him toward the cafeteria.

A smile fell upon my face at his dazed state. It stayed there as I realized I had made my very first friend today. Now I just wished I didn't have to go home.

**A/N- Soooo…… how'd you guys like the second chapter? You guys kept telling me to update, and I did. I just kinda let it flow through me. Let me know how I did, and guys, the poll is still up. Right now 'Are You My Brother?' is winning, but I'm working on that next, so don't worry about that you guys! This story is second! (Of course only 13 people have done the poll…. :( I'm sad….)**

**12 pages on words guys…. You happy?**

**REVIEW!!!! JUST PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON!!!!! JUST FOLLOW THE ARROWS!!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

Aki Ea Hecate

xXxHalfBlood PrincessxXx

Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r


End file.
